Divine oddity
by keeper of precepts
Summary: Link has to complete a trial by the master sword to prove himself worthy of it's power... but just what is this 'test' supposed to be?
1. the trial

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story... what do you expect?**

Link slowly approached the Master sword in the sacred grove.

His eyes traced the intricacy of the masterfully crafted weapon before him, taking in the sharpened edges of the glittering blade.

"Are you going to stand there all day?"

Link glanced back at the small imp like creature riding on his back, her face partially obscured by the fused shadow she wore on her head.  
_Midna, be patient._ Link thought as he slowly stepped towards the bane of evil in the pedestal.  
When he was standing right in front of the weapon of light a wave of holy energy radiated outward from the sword, nearly blowing Midna of his back.  
Link braced himself against the rush of energy as he struggled to reach the master sword and touched the hilt with his nose.

A bright flash illuminated the clearing.

--

When Link came to he was lying on a rocky island in a sea of clouds with the stars twinkling overhead, he stood up slowly and took in his surroundings.  
The first thing he noticed was Midna floating a few feet away with an annoyed expression on her face and that the master sword was floating above his back at angle  
as though it were in a sheath. He walked in circles for a few minutes trying to catch it but it followed his movements staying in the same position.

"Don't bother, it can't be moved, I already tried" Midna said with a scowl.

_Don't despair o brave warrior_

Link jumped and began looking for the source of the ethereal voice as a woman clothed in a forest green kimono with green short-cut hair and the triforce symbol  
blazing on the back of her hand.

Link immediately recognized the woman and fell into a wolfish bow.

_Rise brave one and ask whatever you want of me with your mind, for i am sure that you have many questions._

_Where am I and why am I still a wolf, Farore_?

_The Master sword has set a trial before you to confirm that you are worthy of it's power. Until then you are to remain in your beast form.  
Remember two things: one, seek out the missing fragments of our power and two, seek the white wolf with crimson markings for she shall aid you in  
your quest._

What?

Farore was about to answer but a voice drifted out from fog.

_oh dear it's __**him**__, I have to go now, good luck._

With that last farewell, Farore transformed into an orb of green energy and flew into Link's chest, Sending the blue-gray wolf hurtling through the glowing archway  
behind him. __

**Chapter 1 complete. I plan to turn this into something good.**


	2. new world, new fighting style

**Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda or Okami I wouldn't be here instead i would be mass producing merchandise and making a million dollars (don't sing)**

Link soared out of a portal and flew in the air for a few seconds before plummeting back to earth and landing hard on his back.

_owwww... _Link thought as he skidded to a halt across the cold, hard ground.

"Mmmph"

_Huh?_

"Get off of me!"

Link started as he realized he was lying on Midna and hastily getting up ,but instead he saw a tiny orange speck no bigger then his nose.

The speck floated out of the tiny hole in the ground and in Midna's voice(higher pitched) said "What are you looking at me like that for?"

She saw herself at this point and link for some reason mentally began counting down, _three, two, one..._

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME, I LOOK LIKE A %$# BUG, HOLY &^$"

deciding to ignore Midna's rant on how tiny she was, Link stretched and observed his surroundings, he was in a village constructed in unfamiliar styles and populated by... statues?

"Oh, now this is another fine mess we have gotten ourselves into eh, so-called-hero"

"HEY SOMEONE'S ALIVE-oh it's another wolf"

Midna whirled about and after venting her stomach from dizziness looked in the general direction of the shout

"Oh, it's just a wolf and a talking bug" Midna said wearing that trademark smirk

"HEY, WHO IS YOU CALLING BUG!?"

Midna kept smiling "Correction a very hot tempered bug" she whispered into Link's ear "Like those shadow bugs you set on fire in Barnes's storehouse".

"I HEARD THAT!!!"

Link observed the 'bug' closely; it seemed to be a tiny humanoid wearing a wide bug carapace as a hat, if it wasn't bouncing around so much Link would have mistaken it for a mushroom.

The white wolf approached Link slowly and began circling him, taking in his scent. The Hylian wolf stood ridged and alert as the white wolf completed her circle; she barked once then raced away down the path back towards the hill.

"Hey, stop staring and do something, furball"

Link shook himself out of his stupor and made to follow the white wolf but two 'things' covered in green boils and wearing ugly paper masks playing atrocious music on their poorly crafted flutes.

Link crouched into a defensive stance attempting to asses if the whatever-they-are were a threat.

His suspicions were confirmed when ugly-thing1 jumped and cracked him over the head with it's 'flute', leaving a large bruise.

With a feral snarl Link sprung from his position and sunk his teeth into ugly-thing1's neck, expecting to taste blood but instead found something that tasted like month old cheese, upon seeing it's companion wounded, ugly-thing2 raced to enter the fray, it was closing in to fast for link to respond, but as it neared link heard a familiar whoosh and the sound a blade sinking into flesh.

Twisting his opponent's neck till he heard a crack, Link looked down and observed his fallen opponents one's neck was broken and the other was neatly sliced in two, a few seconds later they dissolved into a fine, silver dust that drifted away in the wind that now accompanied a glorious sun that suddenly appeared in the sky.

**Look who finally updated **


	3. Kamiki Village

**Disclaimer: Should no longer be necessary **

**Sorry about the wait, World of Warcraft is far too addicting for its own good**

'_This place has more magic then I thought'_

Link crouched among the bushes near the entrance to the odd village with the foreign architecture, which was blocked by an enormous boulder larger than the one that nearly crushed him on death mountain, watching the villagers who recently recovered from the petrify spell go along with their lives as if they didn't know they were ever statues at all.

But more importantly, he watched the white wolf as she loped up to the oversized rock and stared at it with a perplexed expression(at least, he thought it was) crossing her lupine features.

The wolf was magical, Link's nose told him so, but it was subtle. Whenever she would use her power it was only given away by small movements of her tail before an object was either fixed or broken.

When the curse over the village had broken, Link had immediately dashed for cover to avoid panicking the townspeople, the Master Sword following as though it were attached to him by an invisible rope, and crept around the perimeter while watching the white wolf run among the humans unmolested.

Old habits are hard to break though.

Link turned his gaze towards the rock, where a chubby man in an odd, wide hat had been attempting to push the rock aside (unsuccessfully) and was now leaning on the rock gasping for breath.

"It's just too heavy, my mind really wants to move this rock but my body won't cooperate, like I'm made of lead. Could this be demonic possession?" he moaned, gazing forlornly at his feet.

"Something dark is coming closer!" Midna muttered into Link's ear, "It's not very strong though, I'm surprised that I even sensed them in the first place"

Link bobbed his head, ignoring Midna's squawk of indignation at nearly being thrown off, and mentally prepared himself to grapple with more of the strange, monkey-like foes with the awful taste in music; as he did so, the Master Sword rose into the air from its former position on the ground, seeming to react to his thoughts.

A plume of smoke rose from the ground revealing a 'thing' similar to the ones from Link's earlier fight, but this one was wearing orange and carried a lute instead of a flute.

With a loud screech, the monkey-thing charged towards the white wolf swinging the lute like club, missed completely, and face planted on the ground as she dashed to the side.

'_Are these things serious?' _Link thought to himself _'they go into battle with unbalanced and impromptu weapons without even preparing to compensate for a missed strike, it actually seems like it would have fallen even if it had hit with that last attack'_

"Seems like your services won't be needed here hero boy" Midna laughed from her perch.

Indeed, the white wolf had made short work of the monkey-thing; first breaking the lute between her teeth with a single bite and smacking the monkey around with an odd mirror thatweaved through the air with no visible support. However, Link noted that the wolf swung her head in time with the disk's movements as if they helped her move the weapon.

'_So would this help me wield my own sword?' _Link glanced at the Master Sword which was still floating at his left side seemingly waiting to be used _'but if that's the case then how-_

Link's train of thought was cut off as a hard object swatted him sharply on his hindquarters prompting a yelp from the startled wolf as he spun about to face his aggressor.

Link's first thought was that ugly-thing1 and ugly-thing2 had come back for revenge.

The monkey-thing in question was laughing; it was an odd, whooping laugh but a laugh all the same.

Not wasting any time, Link pounced at his foes, twisting his head and moving it in a diagonal arc. Instantly the Master Sword moved from its position beside him and followed the arc of his head, cleanly slicing the monster into two halves which quickly dissipated into the silver dust that he saw before.

'_It actually worked!' _Link mused _'So my head is like my sword arm in a psychic manner but why would it-'_

Link was interrupted yet again by something landing on his back and forcing his face into the dirt. With a few grumbling snarls, Link raised his head just in time to see the white wolfdecapitate ugly-thing4 with her odd magic causing it to drop a large blue fang which she grabbed with her jaws and stored...somewhere.

"Hah! These imps are no threat to you, eh furball?" a high pitched, irritating voice exclaimed; seeming to come from the white wolf or, more accurately, the small bug-thing on her head.

"Hey! Furball #2, what are you doing on the ground there?"

"Who are you calling a furball you cockroach!" Midna yelled back, her voice at the same pitch.

"Who are you calling a cockroach you ebil sprite!"

"That's it! I'm going to kick your ass!"

On that fine note, Midna soared through the air and tackled the talking bug off the white wolf who rolled her eyes at the other's immature behaviour before walking over to Link and nudging him with her nose as though she was apologizing for using him as a springboard.

Link glanced over to where Midna and the bug-man were wrestling on the ground and sighed.

'_This is going to be a stressful journey'_

**Poncle-Midna and Issun have a fight**

**Since this was long overdue I'm going to try and get the next update in the next week**

**Next time: Susano snores his way on stage and the new group explores Hana Valley**


End file.
